


That Summer

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [96]
Category: Life as a House (2001)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sam looks back.





	That Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 82. time

He still ached, deep inside, sometimes, when he looked at the house. The woman he'd given it to was taking good care of it, and Sam had heard that others had told her the full story of that wonderful, awful summer of building it.

He sat where he could see it, letting the wind kiss him, remember his father, remembering how close to throwing everything away he had been.

The anger was still inside him. The pain would never leave.

But the memories of George, of his father, and that last summer together were his to treasure for all time.


End file.
